


A wedding of two earths

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Two earths [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Interlude, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Months after the birth of their daughter, Barry and Wanda's friends and family gather for their wedding.





	A wedding of two earths

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something I’d been knocking around for a while and, since Endgame is upon us, I figured it as time. 
> 
> I apologize in advance f this sucks, I am not a real good romance writer, I prefer plot and action. 
> 
> For the timeline, this takes place three or four months after the events of Torn between two earths' final chapter, about a year before Infinity War.

Central City church  
Morning

Barry was in one of the room, trying on his suit. He was tying a tie when the door opened and Oliver Queen walked in, in a suit as well.

“You clean up nice my friend,” Olivier said and Barry smiled.

“You do to,” Barry said. “Thanks for being here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Olivier said with a smile. “You know, I remember the first day I met you.”

“I missed my train and showed up as Captain Lance was showing you, Dig, and Felicity the crime scene,” Barry remembered. “H asked who was I and you said-”

“And do your parents know you’re here,” Oliver said and the two laughed. “You’ve come a long way since then.”

“So have you Ollie. You ever think of doing this one day with Laurel?” Barry inquired and Oliver laughed.

“Maybe one day, but not right now,” Oliver said as he threw an arm over Barry’s shoulder. “Today is all about you and Wanda. How are you feeling?”

“Does it make me a coward to say I’m nervous?” Barry asked and Oliver smiled.

“No, it doesn’t. You should have seen John on his wedding day, and he and Lyla had already tied the knot once,” Oliver joked and Barry smiled slightly. “Look, all those nerves, they won’t matter. The moment you see her…everything else will fade away.”

In the bride’s room, Laura and Caitlin were helping Wanda get ready.

“You look beautiful sweetheart,” Laura said and Wanda smiled bashfully. “You nervous?”

“No. I just wish Pietro and my parents could be here,” Wanda said, a sad wistfulness entering her voice. 

“They are,” Caitlin said and Wanda looked over at her. “They may not be here physically, but as long as you love them, as long as they’re in your heart…they’ll always be with you.”

As Wanda mulled over Caitlin’s words, Laura smiled at Caitlin. Whether they realized it or not, Caitlin and Wanda had a lot more in common than they would probably ever admit.

In the halls, Laurel held the sleeping Freya in her arms. She couldn’t tell you how she ended up with the baby, but she couldn’t say she minded either. Logan walked over to her and looked down at baby, smirking.

“Thinking about kids before marriage?” Logan joked and Laurel rolled her eyes.

“I’m not there just yet. I don’t think he is either. I just…I could never imagine something so innocent and beautiful could exist in this world,” Laurel said as she looked down at Freya once more.

“I’ve seen a lot of hate in this world…but also a lot of good. As much as humanity has a capacity for evil, it also has such a huge capacity for good. And with Allen as her father, this one is gonna be good, I know it,” Logan said as he smiled down at Freya, who opened her eyes and seemed to smile at Logan.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Joe said as he walked over. “Could I have my granddaughter?”

“Sort of surprised Rogers and the others aren’t here,” Logan said as Laurel handed Joe Freya.

“Tony, Vision, and someone named Rhodey couldn’t make it; they’ve been under near constant surveillance from someone named Ross since they got back. Steve and the others planned on attending but they got word of an illegal weapons selling ring and they had to deal with that,” Joe said and Logan nodded.

A little later, Barry stood at the altar, nervously fidgeting as his best man, Cisco, stared at him amused.

“Would you relax buddy?” Cisco said as Caitlin, Wanda’s stand in maid of honor due to Natasha’s absence, smiled.

“Just wait a sec and he’ll be fine. Besides, maybe one day you’ll be the nervous one,” Caitlin said, looking out at the crowd and Cisco flushed as Lisa winked at him.

The band began playing the bridal march and Kara began singing a melody of The power of love by Gabrielle Aplin as Wanda, escorted by Clint, began to make their way down the aisle. And, just like Oliver said, all Barry’s nerves disappear.

“Just so you know, you ever hut her, not even Oliver Queen will be able to find your body,” Clint whispered as they reached the alter.

Wanda lightly hit him as Barry smiled good naturedly.

“I know. And don’t worry, I won’t,” Barry promised and Clint smiled.

“I know, never hurts to hear you say it though,” Clint handed Wanda off to Barry, clapped Barry on the shoulder, before joining his family on the bride’s side. 

“We are gathered here today to join Bartholomew Allen and Wanda Maximoff in holy matrimony,” the priest began. “I don’t know them very well, but I can see this is a good match. I know that because, like all of you, I can see the love between them. I don’t feel it is overstating it to say that a love like this comes once in a lifetime. Barry and Wanda have prepared their own vows.”

“Wanda, I love you more than I can put into words really. I didn’t really know love until I met you. Trapped in a world I didn’t understand, you were the only thing that made sense to me. You know me, in a way that no else ever has. I think, no, I know that I am the luckiest made in the universe. And I’m going to spend the rest of our days making you as happy as you’ve made me,” Barry vowed and Wanda smiled, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

“Barry…my life, it hasn’t had a lot of good in it. Until our friends, until you. I know that I don’t deserve you, but you make me feel like I do. Or lives, they aren’t easy. They’re going to be filled with pain and loss, but with you…I know I can face it with my head held high. So long as you’re by my side,” Wanda said and Barry returned her smile.

“Bartholomew Allen, do you take Wanda Maximoff as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better and worse, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Barry said with a bright smile.

“And do you Wanda Maximoff take Barry Allen as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Wanda said.

“Then, by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the priest said and everyone applauded as Barry and Wanda kissed.

Unseen to everyone, in the back of the church, a young woman with dark hair and green eyes watched this. She smiled at the scene before seeding off. She would’ve liked to have seen them, to have talked to them. But Freya Allen knew t wasn’t time yet. Her Grandpa Clint had told her that she had to wait. She had to wait for it all to come to a head, when they needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was future Freya at the end and yes, she will be part of the sequel to Torn Between two earths. 
> 
> I am doing an open reviewer poll. If this was a movie, who would you like to play Freya Allen? This will be open until I post the sequel to Torn between two earths.


End file.
